Get Me Some
by Gloomy Sun
Summary: YunJae Fanfic / Yunho mencintai sahabatnya Kim Jaejoong / Romance / Humor ?


**Title : Get Me Some**

**Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu**

**Genre: ?**

**Rate: PG-NC**

**Author: Gloomy Sun**

**WARNING! Miss Typo. Gak diedit dulu…..**

"sudah puas hah!" bentak seorang namja berkulit putih, bermata besar, dengan hidung mancung, dan bibir merah cerrynya yang menggoda.

"heh, aku belum puas…" balas seorang namja berkulit coklat, bermata musang, dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"kau tidak lelah hah?! Kau sudah melakukannya dari sejak siang tadi hingga sekarang. Kau tau, sekarang sudah jam berapa? Orangtuamu pasti juga pasti mengkhawatirkanmu yunho!" bentak namja berkulit putih tersebut.

"mereka sedang berada di kanada untuk membahas proyek pembangunan sebuah megamall disana jae" balas namja yang dipanggil yunho

"aish~ kau tidak merasa lelah hah? Ini sudah terlaru larut kau mengajakku kau tidak lihat keadaanku sekarang? Badanku sudah lengket kau perhatikan bagian bawahku, sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk kau tahu Yunho, kau sudah memasukkannya 10 kali. Apa masih tidak puas?" ujar namja yang dipanggil jae

"ayolah jaejoongi….. temani aku sebentar lagi ok! Please…." Mohon yunho dengan mata berbinar.

"tidak! Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi yunho, arghhh~" ucap jaejoong terputus karena ulah yunho.

"temani aku, atau aku akan melakukan lebih dari ini" ancam yunho

"A… Aa.. Ara..sseo Yunho.. ssshhh….tapi hanya sebentar sa…ja" balas jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan jaejoong.

"sshh… lepaskan tanganmu yunho! Apa kau tahu, itu sangat sakit"keluh jaejoong

"opps… mianhae" ucap yunho. Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"kenapa kau mencubit pipiku dengan keras sih? Huh~" kesal hanya tersenyum lebar.

"nah, kalau kau mau menemaniku kan hasilnya tidak akan seperti ini. Ayo siap-siaplah jae" ajak yunho

"ne, ara. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku yang kau ajak untuk latihan bermain sepak bola?Kenapa tidak ajak junsu saja? Kau tahu kan, aku tidak ahli dalam bermain sepak bola" ujar jaejoong.

"aku bisa kalah olehnya pabo!" balas yunho

"cih, jadi 10 gol yang kau masukkan ke gawangku tadi hanyalah lelucon. Karena kalau kau yunho berhadapan dengan junsu, kau yang akan kebobolah 10 gol. Cih pengecut" ucap jaejoong panjang lebar.

"daripada kau terus mengomel tentangku, lebih baik kau siap-siap jaejoong" arah yunho

"shireo. Aku tidak jadi menemanimu" ucap jaejoong , dan bergegas pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"YA! Sudah kubilang kan, kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku akan kulakukan yang lebih dari sekedar kucubit tadi" ancam yunho.

"aish~ coba saja kalau bisa" ucap jaejoong yang sekarang sudah meninggalkan ruangan latihan sepak bola.

Yunho segera berlari untuk mengejar jaejoong yang sekarang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh darinya

CUP

Yunho mencium bibir jaejoong sekilas, setelah berhasil mengejar jaejoong

"sudah kubilang kan aku akan melakukan yang lebih, kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, akan kulakukan yang lebih dari ini" seringai yunho

"shireo!" tolak jaejoong meeninggalkan yunho yang masih berdiri mematung.

Yunho kembali mengejar jaejoong yang sudah meninggalkannya berhasil mendahului jaejoong, dan membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"aish~ ara.. ara… kau puas huh!" mengalah jaejoong. Yunho hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali" ucap yunho, seraya mencium kembali bibir jaejoong sekilas, dan tersenyum lebar kearah jaejoong.

"YA! Jung Yunho! Awas kau!" kesal jaejoong, sambil berlari mengejar yunho yang sudah jauh berada di depannya.

"coba saja kalau bisa.. haha.." teriak yunho.

Mungkin keadaan mereka sekarang seperti tom and jerry.

Hari pertandingan dimana tim DongBang High School akan melawan dari sekolah sebelah SHINee High School. Pertandingan ini akan sangat menarik, karena, kedua tim ini sangatlah ahli dalam permainan sepak bola ini. Tim dari DongBang dengan kaptennya Jung Yunho, siswa kelas 2-1, bersama Junsu dari kelas 2-2 dan yang lainnya akan melawan tim dari SHINee dengan kaptennya Choi Minho dari kelas 1-1, bersama Lee Jinki dari kelas 2-3.

Stadion terdekat dari sekolah mereka telah terpenuhi oleh siswa-siswa dari masing-masing sekolah yang akan mendukung tim kesayangannya. Tidak hanya dari sekolah mereka, tetapi banyak siswa-siswa yang datang dari selain kedua sekolah ini ingin menonton pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Karena mungkin ini adalah pertandingan yang akan sangat menegangkan.

#Yunho pov#

Peluit tanda pertandingan dimulai sudah berada pada gelandang sekilas kea rah bangku penonton, dank u temukan sesosok namja cantik berkulit putih disana, meskipun samar-samar, tapi aku yakin dia adalah Jaejoong.

Fokus pada pertandingan.40 menit sudah pertandingan ini belum ada satupun gol yang di kali kucoba memasukkan bola ke gawang, tendanganku melenceng dari sudut gawang, dan jika tidak, tendanganku berhasil di hentikan.

Tinggal 5 menit lagi babak pertama akan berakhir. Bola terus bergulir, dan kali ini timku yang memegang kini berada pada permainan kaki terus membawanya berlari menuju gawang lawan. Pertahanannya terlihat sedang lengah, dan mungkin ini akan di manfaatkan oleh junsu. Junsu mengoper padaku saat aku sudah dekat dengan gawang lawan, dank u pastikaan posisiku saat ini bukan dalam posisi offsite. Kumulai ancang-ancang untuk menembakkannya pada gawang lawan, dan….

"PRITTT"

Peluit panjang tanda babak pertama sudah berakhir. Arrghh shit. Padahal sedikit lagi… berjalan menuju bangku pemain, dan mendengarkan sedikit instruksi dari pelatih.

"hyung.. tadi sedikit lagi" ucap suara yang taka sing bagi pendengaranku. Junsu

"ne.. kalau saja waktunya masih ada, pasti aku sudah mencetak gol" ucapku antusias.

"sudahlah hyung. Biarkan saja yang lalu kita dengarkan dulu instruksi dari pelatih" ucapnya, sambil membawaku duduk menuju bangku pemain.

Tak butuh lama pelatih mengintruksi kami, karena pelatih yakin kami bisa menang. Intinya dari intruksi pelatih adalah 'terus jaga permainan tim' dan itu akan membuat kita berhasil.

"su-ie…" panggil suara dari belakang kami (yunho, junsu) suara khas ini pasti pemiliknya si playboy yoochun.

"chunnie ~" manja junsu menghambur menghampiri yoochun, dan bergelayut manja di tangan yoochun.

"kau hebat sekali su-ie" ucap yoochun mencubit hidung junsu. Aku hanya melihat tingkah mereka. 'membuat iri saja'

"lebih hebat lagi kalau sudah mencetak gol. Ya kan chunnie" ucap junsu manja menatap yoochun dengan wajah imut khasnya.

"tentu saja chagi" balas yoochun tersenyum kearah junsu

membuat iri saja , bukankah tadi aku melihat jaejoong ada di tribun penonton?

Kuberjalan sedikit meninggalkan bangku pemain, dan berusaha untuk mencari sosok jaejoong di kursi hasilnya tidak menemukan sedih memang karena tidak menemukan keberadaannya.

"mencariku?" Tanya seseorang dari arah yang sangat ku kenal. Ku balikkan tubuhku, dan aku mendapatkan jaejoong tengah berdiri di depanku, denga kedua tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kaleng minuman dingin.

"kau kenama?" tanyaku

"hanya ingin membelikanmu ini" ucapnya menyodorkan minuman dingin itu padaku. Kuterima minuman dingin itu dengan suka hati, karena memang aku sangat membutuhkannya saat padanya.

"gomawo" ucapku.

"hmm" dib alas oleh gumamannya.

"kau mau?" tanyaku

"tidak usah biar kau saja. Ayo cepat habiskan" titahnya.

"lebih baik kau mencobanya. Ini enak lho" ucapku.

"mmmpphhhh… yunh….." lengguhnya di sela ciuman yang kulakukan.

"nikmat kan?" tanyaku setelah melepaskan ciuman kami. Wajahnya memerah, terlihat lucu di mataku.

"ap.. apa yang kau lakukan tadi!" bentaknya

"membagimu minuman dingin ini" ucapku tepat pada telinga jaejoong, dan sedikit menjilat daun telinga jaejoong

"nngghh.. ap.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sedikit mendesah.

"kau tau… kau begitu cantik" ucapku tepat di samping telinga jaejoong. Membuatnya sedikit bergetar akibat lembt besarya, hidung mancungnya, dan bibir cherrynya yang selalu menggodaku.

"mmmpphhh.." kucium lagi bibirnya lembut. Tidak ada balasan aku yang mengemut ciuman wajah jaejoong yang kini telah memerah sempurna.

"hyung..! ayo cepat, sebentar lagi pertandingan dimulai" ucap junsu dengan suara khasnya.

"ne.." balasku. Kutengok kembali kea rah masih memerah karena ulahku. Tersenyum manis padanya.

"aku akan menang" bisikku tepat di telinga jaejoong. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju bangku pemain meninggalkan jaejoong yang kini berdiri mematung.

#Yunho pov end#

Peluit tanda babak kedua telah sepak itu telah berpindah dari kaki 1 ke kaki yang lain.42 menit berlalu belum ada gol yang dimasukkan dari masing-masing tim. Permainan kini dikuasai oleh tim dari kapten tim Choi Minho begitu bersemangat menggiring bola menuju gawang, walaupun banyak halangan yang menghadang dari tim DongBang, ia masih tetap menggiring bola itu dengan semangat.

Tak mau kalah, Jung Yunho kapten tim DongBang berusaha mengejar minho dan menghadangnya. Perguliran bola antara kedua kapten tim ini cukup menegangkan. Bola itu tidak bisa lolos dari mereka sampai Jung Yunho mengambil alih bola, dan membawanya menuju gawang lawan.

"arrghh.. shit" sesal minho karena bolanya terlepas. Yunho hanya tersenyum kemenangan.

Digiringnya bola itu menuju dari pendukung pun menambah semangat riuh dari tribun penonton yang meneriakinya benar-benar menjadi ingin dekat dengan gawang, Yunho mengambil ancang-ancang kea rah gawang, tapi sayangnya posisinya dalam melihat kearah belakang, dan menemukan junsu yang berlari kesana. Kesempatan! Junsu tidak dalam posisi off site. Yunho mengoper bola kepada Junsu, kemudian Junsu menerimanya dan menembakkan bola itu menuju gawang. Penjaga gawang tim SHINee tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"GOLL" seluruh stadion bergema senang, karena gol kombinasi antara Yunho dan junsu yang cukup mengagumkan.

"kau hebat Junsu" seru Yunho menghampiri Junsu kemudian ber-hi 5 padanya.

"kau juga hebat hyung!" ucap Junsu senang.

"yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah mempertahankan skor ini. Jangan sampai kita kebobolan" ucap Yunho pada timnya yang kini telah mengumpul.

"ne!" seru mereka kompak.

Pertandingan berjalan kembali. Kali ini permainan dikuasai oleh tim yunho. Bola itu kini berada dalam kuasa hanya menendangnya menuju gawang lawan tanpa ada niatan ingin memasukkannya dilakukan junsu hanyalah mengulur waktu.

Peluit tanda babak ke-2 telah bagi tim DongBang. Yunho dan yang lainnya berteriak senang karena mereka menang dalam pertandingan kali sulit untuk mengalahkannya.

Junsu berlari menuju bangku pemain, yang di sana terdapat kekasihnya. Junsu memeluk kekasihnya Park Yoochun yang tersenyum senang mendapati kehadiran junsu padanya.

"Chunnie… kita menang!" senang Junsu memeluk Yoochun tersenyum senang membentuk eye smilenya.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dua sejoli yang sedang dirajut .Yunho merasa iri pada pasangan membutuhkan Jaejoong di sampingnya, dan memeluknya erat.

Yunho berjalan menuju bangku pemain lawan, dan berjalan ke arah Minho yang terduduk di bangku paling ujung denga kepala yang menunduk. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada Minho.

"permainanmu bagus" ucap Yunho. Minho hanya tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Yunho.

"aku ingin bertanding lagi denganmu" ucap Minho

"hm.. ne.." angguk Yunho

"dan kali ini aku tak akan kalah lagi" ucap Minho bersemangat. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Minho…" suara seseorang dari arah belakang Minho. Minho membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mendapatkan wajah membutuhkannya sekarang. Minho berhambur memeluknya.

"tadi kau hebat sekali" ucap namja mungil di pelukan Minho.

"tapi aku kalah" ucap Minho lemas.

"uljima, kekalahan bukanlah sebuah akhir, melainkan sebuah awal untukmu Minho" ucapnya menyemangati Minho.

"Taemin.." ucap minho

"hmm"

"Saranghae" bisik minho di telinga Taemin. Wajah Taemin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Malu.

"Kau jadi terlihat lucu" goda Minho. Kehadiran Yunho disana seolah angin lalu bagi kedua orang ini. Sekali lagi Yunho merasa iri.

"kalau begitu aku pamit" pamit Yunho pada pasangan itu.

Yunho berlari menuju bangku pemain timnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat orang yang sangat dia butuhkan untuk berhambur memeluknya erat.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan.." berontak Jaejoong.

"biarkan seperti ini" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong berhenti berontak, membiarkan Yunho memeluknya.

"aku menang Jae" ucap Yunho pelan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Merasa cukup dengan pelukannya, Yunho melepaskan pelukan itu, dan menatap tajam pada manik mata Jaejoong. Detak jantung keduanya berdetak tak karuan, lebih cepat dari mereka seperti hangat.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada beberapa senti memisahkan jarak diantara keduanya.

"dengarkan aku Jae" pinta Yunho.

"hmm"

"saranghae" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

"M..MWO!" kaget Jaejoong.

"kau bercanda tuan Jung" ucap Jaejoong sambil diiringi denga suara tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"aku sedang tidak bercanda Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho tak terima. Jaejoong berhenti menatap mata musang terlihat sangat serius.

"apa mataku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menundukkan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong lembut.

"yang kukatakan itu benar. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari dagu jaejoong. Tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong, dan hendak melangkah pergi, namun tangn Jaejoong mencegahnya.

"jangan dulu pergi" ucap jaejoong dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

Grepp

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan Yunho.

"nado saranghae Yunho-yah" ucap yang mendengar jawaban Jaejoong langsung membalas pelukan lama mereka tatapan-tatapan dari banyak pelukannya, dan saling mereka saling mendekat, hingga bibir keduanya saling berpautan, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

Yunho menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Jaejoong.

"mmmpphhhh" lengguh Jaejoong nikmat. Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong.

"ahh" jaejoong membuka mulutnya saat Yunho menggigit bibirnya. Membiarkan lidahnya terjadi battle antara lidah keduanya, namun akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah membiarkan Yunho mengeksploitasi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Tak sadar jika mereka sedang berada di depan umum dan tengah diperhatikan banyak orang.

Jaejoong sadar akan hal itu, dan mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya, dan tautan bibir itu pun terlepas. Terdengar bunyi PLOP saat tautan bibir itu terlepas, saking dalamnya ciuman itu.

Wajah Jaejoong sudah terlihat sangat memerah, karena ciuman yang terpaut cukup lama, dan malu karena adegan itu dilihat oleh banyak orang yang masih berada di melihat adegan tersebut hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Yah!Jae, Kau mau kemana?" teriak Yunho, saat Jaejoong melangkah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aisshh..Pelatih, aku duluan" pamit Yunho. Mengambil tas olahraganya, dan berlari menyusul Jaejoong pergi.

"Yah! Hyung! Kau tidak pamit pada kami?" ucap hanya mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"dia sedang jatuh cinta su-ie" ucap Yoochun.

"ne.. sampai lupa pada kita" balas Junsu

Yunho terus berlari menyusul Jaejoong.

"Yah! Jae!" teriak Yunho, memanggil berhentimelangkah, dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"hh.. kenapa tadi kau pergi? Hh.." ucap Yunho tersenggal karena berlari.

"aku malu Yun!" balas Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho. Jaejoong membersihkan peluh yang berjatuhan dari pelipis Yunho.

"Jae.." ucap Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang masih terus sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Membersihkan keringat Yunho

"hm.." Jaejoong masih asyik dengan aktifitasya.

"kau cantik.." puji Yunho. Jaejoong berhenti dari memerah menatap Yunho yang tersenyum padanya.

"terlihat lebih lucu kalau wajahmu memerah" ucap Yunho diiringi denga tawa. Wajah Jaejoong kian memerah.

"berhenti Yun!"

Yunho berhenti dari tawanya, dan melihat kedalam manik mata menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

"kau tahu, entah sejak kapan aku mencintaimu. Rasa ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa , aku menyagkalnya, tapi lama kelamaan perasaanini semakin besar, dan aku yakin saat itu aku benar-benar telah terjerumus dalam cintamu" ucap yunho panjang.

"yun~" Lirih Jaejoong. Matanya kini terasa matanya bersiap untuk cairan bening itupun akhirnya jatuh juga.

"kenapa kau menangis hm?" Tanya Yuho sembari menghapus air mata Jaejoong.

"aku bahagia yun" ucap Jaejoong.

"hmm"

"aku bahagia, karena telah dicintai olehmu. Itu merupakan kebahagiaan untukku" lanjut Jaejoong.

"aku juga bahagia telah memilikimu Jae" ucap Yunho kemudian memeluk Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan pelukanya denga Jaejoong, dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya.

"kkaja…" ucap Yunho

"mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tidak malah terus menarik Jaejoong.

"mmmhhh… yun.. sudah…"

"tidak.. belum.."

"yun…"

"belum… ayo cepat.."

"hah… kau tidak lihat aku sidah penuh?" bentak Jaejoong

"oh ayolah Jae… lagi ya?"

"shireo!"

"please…" yunho memelas.

"shireo!"

"oh, ayolah Jae.. Ini adalah pesta untukku"

"aku kenyang Yun, kenapa kau tidak habiskan sendiri makananmu. Bukan memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutku hingga penuh…!" marah Jaejoong

"aku juga sudah kenyang Jae" balas Yunho

"MWO!Lantas, kenapa kau memesan makanan sebanyak ini?"

"karena aku ingin" balas Yunho enteng.

"MWO!Terus sisanya harus kita apakan?" Tanya Jaejoong

"kau habiskan"

"MWO! Yun, kau tak dengar apa yang kuucapka tadi? A-ku su-dah ke-nyang" ucap Jaejoong geram

"Ayolah, kau habiskan ya? Supaya bertenaga"

"bertenaga?"

"Yun, kenapa kita dang ke tempat ini?"Tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Tenanglah Jae….." ucap Yunho

" Saya pesan 1 kamar" lanjut Yunho

"ini kuncinya tuan" ucap recepsionist menyerahkan sebuah kunci kamar sebuah hotel.

"kamar anda berada di lantai 6 tuan" lanjut sang recepsionist

"terimakasih" ucap Yunho

"ayo Jae" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"apa yang kau lakukan Yun?" bisik Jaejoong.

"kau lambat sekali Jae" Yunho tiba-tiba menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"YAH!Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jaejoong.

"YAH! Jung Jaejoong! Kenapa kau berteriak pada suamimu sendiri?"Yunho balas berteriak, dan terus melangkah menuju lift.

"Mwo! Sua.. Nngghh.." ucap Jaejoong tertahan karena perbuatan usil Yunho.

"ngghh… Yunhh… ap..apa.. ya.. yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong tepotong-potong karena desahan yang keluar dari masih terus asyik menciumi leher putih Jaejoong.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Yunho beserta Jaejoong dalam gendongannya memasukki lift. Pintu lift tertutup, dan keadaan lift tersebut kosong!

"kita lanjutkan yang tadi Jae"

"MWO! Nnhgghhh…" Jaejoong terus mendesah saat lidah Yunho mulai bermain di kulit leher terus menyesap Leher Jaejoong dan menimbulkan tanda merah bahwa Jaejoong hanyalah milik Yunho.

"ahh…"

Yunho menggigit kecil leher Jaejoong, dan menimbulkan tanda merah yang berikutnya. Yunho terus menyesap leher Jaejoong, kemudian beralih pada bibir cherry Jaejoong

"mmmppphhh… yunh.." lengguh Jaejoong nikmat. Tangannya meremas rambut Yunho sensual, membuat Yunho makin menjadi dengan melepaskan tautan bibirnya, memperhatikan wajah cantik Jaejoong yang tersenyum melihatnya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka

"ayo Jae" ucap Yunho keluar dari lift yang masih menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style mencari kamar pesanannya.

Yunho sedikit kesulitan saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Jaejoong merebut kunci dari tangan Yunho,dan perlahan mulai memutar kunci tersebut, dan membukakan pintu tersebut. Mereka masuk ke kamar setelah pintu tertutup, Yunho berjalan menuju ranjang, dan merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong di atasnya. Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong, dan kembali memulai lumatannya, dimulai dari bibirnya, kemudian beralih menuju leher jenjang Jaejoong, Dan….

THE END

Hahaha…. Akhirnya End juga nih ff….

Bwahahaha… aneh ya? Ga apa-apa lah….

RCL-nya di tunggu..

Gomawo udah mau baca FF geje ini…

*bow


End file.
